Friends And Foes
by LilyGhost
Summary: Stephanie fully grasps the power of friendship when a successful afternoon hits a snarky snag.


**Quotes are huge writing prompts for me, and the one Stephanie - and then Tank - said ... " _I_** _ ** _'m_ tired of fighting. For once, I want to be fought for", **_**was the inspiration for this story. Everyone familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine.**

"Stop, Morelli. Just _shut-fucking-up_ already."

"You want me to shut up about what a stupid thing you just did?"

"Yes, among other things. Going after an FTA with my eyes open, my gun loaded, and with the mother of all backup, wasn't being or acting stupid. I'm so fucking tired of fighting ... just once I'd like to be fought for."

"You mean how Manoso 'fights' for you by letting you go after Klondar today, instead of _him_ and his band of nutcases finding the asshole and leaving you the fuck out of it?"

"I really don't know how you can, because you're _nothing_ like him," I told Joe, pushing away from the section of station wall he'd tried to corner me in, "but you're confusing yourself with Ranger. _You're_ the jerk who has endangered me just by ricocheting between shutting me out of cases or using me to solve them for you. Ranger's the man who actually _helps me_ whenever I need him, like today by letting me hang out with Tank while I capture Klondar."

My comment produced a 'Why me?' sigh reminiscent of my mother's and also a look of absolute disgust.

"Manoso's crazy is obviously rubbing off on you," he said a beat later.

"His _clarity_ and _confidence_ are just a few of Ranger's attributes that are rubbing me right these days."

I went to step around him to get the hell out of here, but he moved to the side to block me in again. That is a _huge_ no-no in the eyes of Ranger and all the men he's trained, and my earlier headshake at Tank indicating that I can handle Morelli on my own was immediately discarded and he stepped in.

"Move your ass, Morelli, or I'll kick it out of the way," Tank warned him.

The pleasant personality of my partner disappeared and Ranger's second-in-command took his place.

"Go for it. I'd love to get you for assault," Joe replied.

He actually said that out loud to Tank, who is the size of three of them put together, and he thinks _I'm_ the dumb one?

A grin threatened to take over Tank's lips. "You can _try_. It won't get you anywhere except added to a list of unemployed assholes, but I could use a laugh at seeing what little you're able to do."

"I heard you laugh fifteen minutes ago," I said, sliding past Morelli and then doing my best to tug Tank far enough away so he'd be less tempted to play Deck-The-Detective in the middle of a police station.

"You tell Ranger that I have a sense of humor," he said in an unusually playful tone, "and I'll make sure you get Santos for backup next time."

I put my hands up defensively with my palms straight out, playing along. "Okay, okay. Your funny bone is safe with me."

Getting to see this side of the guys, and actually be included in the fun, is still new and I'm not willing to pass up any chance I get to joke around with them.

Morelli was staring at us like Tank and I were suddenly speaking another language. I guess to him we are, since he's not at all familiar with what respect, humor, and strictly platonic affection, are. And unfortunately for him, he hasn't earned the trust, respect, or friendship, of anyone at Rangeman like I have. Even Ella's lips compress whenever Joe's name is said, and she's such a good person ... she tries to like everyone.

"You're _all_ nuts. I'm glad I got out when I did," Morelli said to me.

I snorted. "Are you talking about when _I_ slammed my way out of your house months ago with a box of 'I forgot I left it here' crap in my hands after I found out you tailed me so you could interrupt _my_ apprehension and take the guy in yourself? And how I haven't spoken to you or seen you since ... until today? I know you're delusional, but to call that ' _you_ getting out' is a whole other level of crazy."

"That guy could've been a witness to a case I was working on," he tried to justify.

"Yeah, I learned that only after the fact, but you could've had all the time in the world with my skip at the station _after_ I brought him in and collected the money I deserved for doing all the work to find him. I used to think it was just your soap, but now I get that you smell as fresh as a daisy because you've devoted your life to emulating a _douchebag_."

"He was dangerous. I was thinking of you."

" _No_... like always you were only thinking of _yourself_. Considering I had the guy in cuffs right before you made your appearance, he hadn't been all that dangerous to me. Looking back, I have to say ... _you_ posed more of a threat to me than anyone else could. _Thank God_ I finally opened my eyes and saw what was right in front of me and ' _got out_ ' when _I_ did," I said, using his own words on him. "Come on, Tank. I'm ready to go home."

" _Really?_ An _office building_ is 'home' to you, Cupcake?"

"No ... but _Ranger_ is."

Tank used one huge hand to push Morelli clear out of my path before he followed me out. He didn't speak until we were outside and out of earshot of everyone.

"Way to castrate a guy without using a knife," he told me.

Rangeguys don't 'beam', but I can tell he's proud of me.

"I needed it clear that Ranger isn't a substitute for anyone. _He's_ the only man I want. And he's the _only_ guy I love ... _could love_ as much as I do."

"I had my doubts about you ..." Tank started to say.

" _Noooo_. _Really?_ " I said, nudging him with my elbow. "I _never_ would've guessed that. It's okay. Ranger's your best friend and of course you'd want to protect him. Believe me, I get it. Lenny had to jump through so many hoops, Mary Lou says he still jerks in his sleep. To this day, I believe he proposed to Mare right after graduation, not only because he couldn't see any girl except her, but also so _I'd_ know he was serious about her and finally leave him alone."

Tank gave me one of those almost-nods that all Rangeguys have to learn. If he hadn't been afraid of Ranger killing him for testing me, I'm sure he would've loved to have put me through an emotional obstacle course like I did to Lenny. And probably a _physical_ course one, too, involving a lengthy stopover in the gun range so he'd know for sure that Ranger's heart _and_ body were safe with me. It was a little shocking not only to discover that Ranger actually loves me, but also learning how well his men and I understand - and can relate - to each other. I hadn't expected we'd have so many things in common until they decided I was an acceptable person to hang out with.

"I heard what you said to Morelli," he said, opening the door of our fleet vehicle for me.

I waited until he was behind the wheel and our seat belts were fastened before I responded. "I'm sure you did. You guys hear _everything_. Which part are you talking about?"

"It's none of my business ..."

"You can say whatever's on your mind, Tank. You may be Ranger's BFF," I told him, laying a full-on smile on him when he glared at me for using what he considers a ' _girl-term_ ', "but I like to think of you as my friend, too. And Mary Lou will testify that she's allowed to say anything she wants to me as one."

He pulled out of the TPD's parking lot and pointed the SUV in the direction of the Rangeman building. "You said 'you were tired of fighting and want to be fought for'," he reminded me.

"Oh that. I'm beyond sick of fighting Morelli's distorted image of me."

"And the rest of it?" He pressed. "Ranger's _never_ stopped fighting for you. I thought you knew that. Plus, the men and I are willing to risk our lives every day for you. You know we'd never let anything happen to you ... and not just because you're Ranger's woman."

" _Shit_." I reached across the console and laid my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. That comment wasn't intended for Ranger or any of you guys because it doesn't apply to any of you. I wasn't lying when I told Morelli I'm not stupid ... I can _never_ say that Ranger or you guys haven't gone repeatedly to bat for me."

"If it's understood that you have us backing you, why'd you say it?"

"Well ... when I told Morelli I finally saw what was right in front of me, not only was I thinking of the moment it clicked in my head how Ranger has always treated me versus how Joe used me, I also remembered all the times I've fought with Morelli over everything from peanut butter to him playing hide the Dickie, but I couldn't remember _one time_ he really fought for me. His preferred pastime was to just pick fights with me. Which sorta brought my mom to mind, too. She told me once that I was better than Joyce, I know ... _big_ compliment, and she saved me from kidnap via rabbit, but I never felt like she'd purposely run into a burning building to save me if she knew I was trapped inside. Though ... she would probably throw me a Burg-worthy funeral party after they scraped up my barbecued body."

His expression didn't change much, but I knew he didn't appreciate what I said. "That's nothing to joke about," he told me.

"I know. Sorry again."

"But while we're on the subject of burning buildings, Ranger got you out of a few set to blow."

I smiled. "Yep, he did. He also jumped into the Delaware for me, flicked a guy off a building to save me, and risks daily 'disease' by letting my hamster sit on his kitchen counter and allowing my Cheetos to flirt shamelessly with his whole-wheat crackers."

"He loves you."

"Yeah ... he does. And I'm guessing your point is that he's shown that in everything he's done since he's met me. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll never take him or that kind of devotion for granted again."

"See ... that proves Morelli doesn't know you at all. You can't be stupid if you can read me or have someone like Ranger love you. _Morelli's_ the dumb fuck in town."

"If I didn't already really like you, that would've sealed the deal."

His lips twitched, but he didn't want to humiliate himself by telling me just how much he adores me ... at least that's what I'm repeating to myself. Tank showed he's a man of action himself ... he called Ranger to tell him we were pulling up and my guy met us in the garage.

Ranger opened my door for me, and as soon as my ass was off the seat ... I threw myself at him. He didn't appear at all surprised by my sudden need for him. My lips parted and he took control of my greeting until Tank slammed the driver's door shut. That didn't end the pretty hot kiss, but it did help wind it down enough so our mouths could slowly separate without risking a brain blowout.

Ranger kept an arm around my waist as he closed my door with less of a statement. "That kiss tells me that the apprehension went well," he said to me.

I don't doubt that he can recount our afternoon better than either Tank or I could, but he tries not to brag too hard about his superior knowledge of everything involving me.

"Yep," I told him. "The capture and drop-off were a complete success, despite an annoying station rat. But what's more important than that encounter and a job well done ... is telling you that your ' _bestie_ ' deserves a raise."

Batman's more polite, or maybe just more _patient_ with me, than Tank is since he didn't glare or sigh at me for choosing another girl-word like _bestie_. He just raised an eyebrow at my observation.

"Tank _is_ a good man to have watching your back," Ranger said, decades of history passing between the two of them in the single glance he shot his best friend.

"Yeah, he is a really great partner to have," I answered, winding both arms around Ranger's body, "but he's an even better friend."


End file.
